Uub (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Uub is a Earthling and the human reincarnation of Majin Buu. He first appeared in Dragon Ball Z, and later in Dragon Ball GT, [[Dragon Ball SF|'Dragon Ball SF',]] and Dragon Ball GF. in the present timeline Uub is trained by Goku. however his alternate timeline counterpart Future Uub is trained by Future Gohan. 'Dragon Ball Z:' 'Early Life:' Uub was born in the 774 Age. Uub is from a tropical island, and he is the oldest of five siblings. He works hard to take care of his family who are starinvg and poor. 'Kid Buu Saga:' As a young boy at the age of Ten, Uub is first seen at the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, which takes place ten years after the defeat of Kid Buu, wanting the prize money to help his family. it is revealed here by Goku that Uub is actually the reincarnated human form of Kid Buu, who was born from the wish made by Goku and becomes a warrior within the Z Fighters helping combat enemies during Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball SF and Dragon GF. Uub actually has good intentions of entering the World Tournament; his plan is merely to atempt to win the prize money of 10,000,000 Zeni in order to feed his starving poor village. Being the strongest from his village, Uub then relizes that there may be people in the world who are stronger than him. with this, Uub loses hope, and becomes even more nervous when taunted by Nok. After the draw, which was changed by Majin Buu at Goku's request, Uub is set to challenge Goku in the first round, but is nervous and even flinches when Goku takes a step forward towards him. During combat with Goku, he regains his confidence and power, after Goku purposely provokes him , insulting his parents. Uub's power increases to A point of being able to hurt Goku, although during the fight Goku never goes Super Saiyan. After the match, Goku apologizes, then offers to train Uub. at first Uub is worried about the prize money, but Goku says he wil have Hercule give Uub all the money he needs. they both then head to Uub's Village to train, which is the final scene in Dragon Ball Z. Although the Z Fighters and other Tournament participants intially perceive Uub as frail and inexperienced, the more he would fight against Goku in his provoked and angered state, the more he would adapt to Goku's attacks and grow in power. It is heavily impiled that by the end of their fight, Uub's power was equalivant to Goku's, who had not only acquried the most powerful Saiyan Transformation before the ten year skip in time, but had spent the last decade training before the Tournament. Furthermore, the once-timid boy was capable of producing powerful invisable waves of ki that could uplift the arena's stone foundation, and was his signature attack from his basic punches and kicks. 'Dragon Ball GT:' 'Black Star Dragon Ball Saga': five years later, after the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, Uub is now A 15 year old teen and seen training with Goku inside Kami's Lookout. Uub now wears a Gi much like Goku wore when they first met, and his appearance is now different because of the years of training; he is also much more muscular and toned, instead of skinny and malnourishedas in Dragon Ball Z. the battle inside tires them both out greatly, as Uub shows he has gotten far stronger than before. when they leave the training room, Goku tells Uub gis training is complete, remarking he hadn't been this tired out from A fight since Frieza. Uub wishes Goku, Dende and Mr. Popo farwell as he flies back to his village. 'Baby Saga:' When Earth is attacked by the tuffle parasite known as Baby, all of the Earthlings are controlled by Baby's powers and become his followers. Gohan and Videl, whom are possessed by Baby, confront Pan in order to kill her. She is rescued by Uub, who confronts the two and stops them from harming Pan. Seeing that Goku, his trainer and friend, has been slain at Baby Vegeta's hands (Goku was teleported out by Kibito Kai, but was presumed killed), Uub faces offa aginst Baby, but Baby easily dominates Uub and pounds him. Now down, Uub can do nothing but watch Baby prepare to finish him off with the same attack he used on Goku: The Revenge Death Ball, until he is saved by Majin Buu. Uub then fuses with Majin Buu and becomes Majuub, resulting in increased power and Buu's signature ability to enemies into candy (Though Majuub does this with his finger, rather than an antena on his head). he ends up matching Baby Vegeta in power, but is later turned into chocolate and eaten by Baby Vegeta. though assumed to be dead, when Baby Vegeta turned into A Golden Great Ape he was revealed to be alive when he stopped Baby from attacking Goku, via attacking the monster from the inside. Baby spits him out to overcome the pain, but before long Majuub bought Goku enough time to gather power from Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Pan, allowing him to effortlessly defeat Baby Vegeta. shortly After the destruction of Earth Majuub and his village along with everyone else are transported to Planet New Tuffle due to the usage of the Black Star Dragon Balls, and later returned back to the planet after it's restored by the Namekian Dragon Balls. 'Super Android #17 Saga': A year later, Majuub appears while fighting in the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament under the disguise of Papayaman. making it to the finals, Majubb is prepared to beat Hercule and become the new world champion, until Majin Buu telepathically forces him to throw the fight, so that Hercule will still be world champion and the people's hope wil remain high. Majin Buu refers to Hercule as "The World Hero" . Majuub pretends to lose to Hercule, but unlike Android 18, Majuub does not ask for anything in return. Months later, when a rip between Hell and Earth appears, Majuub goes into action and begins to fight off some of the dead villians, such as Saibamen and General Rilldo who returns fro Hell. he then fights Super 17 along with Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Gohan while Goku was trapped in Hell, until he is defeated by the Android. 'Shadow Dragon Saga:' in the battle agianst Syn Shenron (Who later transforms into Omega Shenron), after Goku (in his Super Saiyan 4 form) is defeated by the Shadow Dragon, Majuub intervenes along with Trunks, Gohan and Goten. due to being no match fot the superpowered Shadow Dragon, Majuub is solely able to stall Syn Shenron for a little while in order for Goku to be able to reach Super Saiyan 4 once again. Unfortunately, Majuub is only able to hold Syn Shenron in a half nelson for a few seconds until he is blasted in the face and knocked out by the Shadow Dragon. But Majuub quickly recovers with the resilence inherited from his fuse, though his ki is greatly weakened by his encounter with Syn Shenron. he wakes up just in time to witness Goku and Vegeta perform fusion and form Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta. impressed by the technique, Majuub volunteers to fuse with anyone available (Goten, Trunks or Gohan), but Gohan explains to Majuub that it requires several hours of practice and that their power levels must be equal, and Majuub was not at his peak, due to Syn Shenron's attack, Majuub then watches the rest of the battle against Omega Shenron on the sidelines. Eventually, Majuub is of little help in the climatic showdown, merely helping geting Chichi to safetywhen the remaining Saiyans decides to avenge Goku. Presumbly if Goten, Trunks, Gohan and Vegeta failed, Majuub would have been the only hope left of taking down the final dragon. However due to Goku's miraculous and very ambiguous survival of the Negative Karma Ball, an Universal Spirit Bomb is formed that is powerful enough to keep Goku steady to finish off the last of the Shadow Dragons. While Majuub does not contribute energy to the attack, he does bear witness to the climax of the battle. After Goku's departure with Shenron, Majuub bids farewell to his friends and returns to his village. it is likely that since Goku is gone, he will continue training extra hard, in order to defend the Earth if it is even in danger again. 'King Proton (Movie):' during the Goten's battle against Zuru, Majuub arrives and saves him. Majuub then begins to fight Canon, but he is unable to defeat him. Majuub later participate in the battle against King Proton. 'Dragon Ball SF:' 'Generation Saga through 32nd World Tournament Saga:' during the 8 years to passed, Majuub has continued his training and as well as trained the Neko Majin, Z. after Goku's return, he and his friends all comepte in the 32nd World Martial Arrts Tournament to test theri skills against one another. after the tournament Majuub, begins to train Goku's grandson, Rohan. 'Nikon Saga through Cobra Saga: ' A year later, Majuub has finsihed training Rohan. soon after the three Saiyans Nikon, Mass and Turles appear on Earth and battle takes place resulting in Majuub risking his own life to save Rohan from being killed from a finishing attack. while in the Other World, he is trained by King Kai. he is later revived by the Gold Star Dragon Ball and participates in the battle against Cobra on Planet Zartar. 'General Copper Saga Through Super Android 22 Saga:' 4 years later, Majuub helps the Z Fighters fight against the Androids created by General Copper. during this time, Majuub becomes able to power up the Super Kaio Ken, but no avail is he no match against Super Android 22. during the Cell Games 2, he later witnesses Rohan defeat Super Android 22, as he surpasses Goku in stength and power. '35th World Tournament Saga Through Malvoc Saga: ' years later, Majuub pariticipate in the 35th World Martial Arts Tournament with the Z Fighters. at this point after undergoing various training, majuub reveals his transformation into a Super Majin as he fights against Goku in the Tournament. he later hhelps fight against Malvoc. 'Raku Saga Through Ark Jr. Saga:' a year later Majuub fights against the acient monster Ark, and dies trying to defeat him. he is later revived along with everyone else by the Namekian Dragon Balls and helps contribute to Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb. 8 years later, Majuub is now married and has a son named Buu, who is named after Majuub's counterpart. Majuub and his son along with the Z Fighter all participates in the 37th World Martial Arts Tournament. he watches as his former mentor Goku fights against the reincarnation/son, Ark Jr. 'Techniques and Power Ups:' Ki Cannon: ''' Uub's primary move before being trained by Goku. Uub blows an invisalbe wave of ki through his mouth. '''Flight: taught to Uub at the beginning of his training. it is A ability to fly with the use of ki. it is also called the SkyDancing Technique. Full Power Energy Ball: Uub used it against Goku during their training fight at Kami's Lookout. Full Power Energy Wave: '''Uub uses a Full power energy wave that is very similar to Vegeta's Final Flash, during the training at Kami's Lookout. '''Kamehameha: Uub learned the Kamehameha from Goku. Uub is also able to perform the Super Kamehameha. Blazing Barrage Palm: A Rush attack used by Uub. it is named Firece Flurry in Dragon Ball Z Budokai 3. Super Explosive Wave: '''Majuub can unleash a burst of energy from his entire body, causing massive damage to his foe. in '''Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and 3, it is Uub's Ultimate Attack. Wild Sense: A advanced form of the After Image Technique. Enery Barrier: Majuub puts a barrier around his body to avoid being killed when he was eaten by Baby Vegeta. Chocolate Beam: this was once the mighty Majin Buu signture move, turning anything it hits into whatever he pleases (Usually Chocolate, Candy or Food) As Majuub lacks an antenna , Majuub fires the beam from his index and middle finger instead. Super Enery Wave Volley: Majuub can unleashes a barrage of full power energy energy blasts at a fast level. Lighting Arrows: one of Majuub's most powerful attacks. he exerts flurries of swift energy waves thst inflict a large amount of damge. Chocolate Kamehameha: A combination of Uub's Super Kamehameha and Chocolate Beam, hence the title. Kaio Ken: a Martial Art technique invensted by King Kai. in Dragon Ball SF, Majuub learn this technique after training under King Kai while in the Other World. much later, Majuub is later to power up the Kaio Ken Tehcnique up to a 20X Kaio Ken and much later into a Super Kaio Ken. 'Transfromations:' 'Majuub:' Majuub is the result of the fusion between the innocent Majin Buu and Uub in Dragon Ball GT, which creates a much stronger and more muscular version of Uub, who wears Majin Buu's Black and Yellow Vest. Majuub reatins many of Majin buu's abilites such as turning organic beings into Chocolate or etc. however, he cannot regenerate. after more training he eventually learns the regeneration ability in Dragon Ball SF. Majuub is much like a good, human form of Kid Buu, being roughly similar in height and build. 'Papayaman:' Papayaman is Majuub's alter ego and an atempt to hide his true identity during the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament. his true identity was easily discovered by Goku after he let Hercule win the World Martial Arts Tournament. 'Super Majuub: ' A Transformation roughly similar to his counterpart, Majin Buu. while in this form, Majuub's strength greatly increase far more beyong his previous limit. 'Voice Actors:' Japanese Version: (Kid) Megumi Urawa, Atsushi Kisachi (Adult) Funimation Dub: Sean Michael Teague Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Earthlings Category:Nikon23 Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball GF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball GF Category:Humans Category:1/2 Human, 1/2 Majin Category:Majin Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Characters